Erza Scarlet
|previous affiliation = |mark location = Lewe ramię |occupation = Mag Klasy "S" Opiekunka Wróżkowych Wzgórz |previous occupation = 7-my Mistrz Gildii Fairy Tail Mag |team = Drużyna Natsu |previous team = Drużyna Fairy Tail Drużyna Fairy Tail A Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrou |partner = |previous partner = Gray Fullbuster |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywna |relatives = Irene Belserion (matka)Rozdział 513, strona 18 Ojciec Erzy (ojciec) |counterpart = Erza Knightwalker |magic = Magia Miecza Podmiana: Rycerz Telekineza |weapon = Miecze |manga debut = Rozdział 10 |anime debut = Odcinek 4 |japanese voice = Sayaka Ohara |english voice = Colleen Clinkenbeard |image gallery = yes }} Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット, Eruza Sukāretto) — jest magiem Klasy S i członkinią Gildii Fairy Tail. Popularność zdobyła dzięki swoim unikatowym umiejętnościom. Należy do Drużyny Natsu. Jest również jedną z głównych bohaterek serii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 10, Strona 11 Została mianowana Siódmą Mistrzynią Gidii, na czas zniknięcia Makarova w X792.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 438, Strona 17 Po sadze Tartaros współpracuje z Jellalem i Grayem. Wygląd thumb|left|130px|Erza w swoim normalnym ubraniu Erza jest młodą kobietą o długich, szkarłatnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Jej prawe oko zostało zaimplantowane przez Porlyusicę (gdyż wcześniej je straciła),Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 100, strony 2-4 a na nadgarstkach ma mało widoczne blizny po kajdankach. Wyróżnia się swoją smukłą i zgrabną sylwetką, którą podziwiają nawet kobiety (Lucy Heartfilia określiła ciało Erzy jako "niesamowite"). Charakteryzuje się również dość obfitym biustem. Na co dzień ubiera się w wykonaną na zamówienie zbroję Heart Kreuz, błękitną spódnicę, a na nogi zakłada czarne kozaki. Symbol gildii jest ciemnoniebieski i umieszczony w górnej części lewego ramienia. Erza specjalizuje się w Podmianie, toteż zmienia nie tylko swoje codzienne ubranie, ale także zbroje. Osobowość Erza jest niezwykle surową osobą, często krytykuje zachowanie i nawyki pozostałych członków gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 10, Strony 12-15 Jest niecierpliwa, nie znosi ludzi, którzy nie odpowiadają od razu na pytania. To w połączeniu z tragicznym dzieciństwem sprawiło, że większość jej znajomych czuje się niezręcznie w jej towarzystwie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 89, Strona 10 Jednakże wierzy ona w sprawiedliwość i odczuwa dumę z bycia magiem Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 46, Strona 5 Według Lucy, Erza jest "piękna, ciepła i pełna pasji". Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 178, Strona 8 Jellal, po utracie wspomnień, pamiętał jedynie jej imię, przy czym stwierdził, że jest ono "pełne dobroci, blasku i ciepła".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 146, Strony 18-19 Mimo takich opinii, Erza samą siebie nazywa beksą, która nie potrafi ochronić tych, na których jej zależy, np. Roba próbującego ocalić ją od śmierci, czy porwanego zamiast niej Jellala, któremu zrobiono pranie mózgu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 91, Strony 15-20 Ponadto uważa, że odczuwa dyskomfort, kiedy nie ma na sobie zbroi, zapewniającej jej bezpieczeństwo.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 77, Strona 17 Mimo to podczas krzyżowania mieczy z Ikarugą przezwyciężyła swój strach i walczyła bez zbroi. Pomijając jej zachowanie i ubieranie się w dość konserwatywny sposób, Erza niejednokrotnie udowodniła, że lubi się stroić. Wiele jej zbroi jest dość skąpych, uwydatniających przy okazji jej kobiece kształty. Ma niekiedy skłonności do ubierania się w dość wyzywający sposób.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 75, Strona 14Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 131, Strona 4 Scarlet nie ma problemu z prezentowaniem swojego ciała mężczyznom, albo przynajmniej towarzyszom z gildii. Nie odczuwa żadnego zażenowania, kiedy zaprasza Natsu i Graya do wspólnej kąpieli lub, kiedy wspomina, że wspólnie brali prysznice będąc jeszcze dziećmi. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 47, Strona 12 Podczas kąpieli w gorących źródłach, wyczuwa obecność podglądaczy i zaprasza ich do siebie szokując tym samym Wendy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 261, Strony 19-20 Lucy oznajmia, że Erza ma także nawyk wpełzania do jej łóżka, kiedy dzielą pokój podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281: Strona 18 Kiedy Erza jest pijana, robi się agresywna w stosunku do innych i ma problemy z rozpoznawaniem ludzi.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Obóz Treningowy Wróżek Według Levy, ulubionym gatunkiem powieści Erzy to powieści erotyczne.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Witamy na Wróżkowych Wzgórzach!! Magia i Umiejętności Podmiana: Rycerz ' (換装 ''Kansō Za Naito): Podmiana jest podstawową magią Erzy, którą opanowała już do perfekcji. Pozwala jej ona na szybką zamianę broni, zbroi, czy ubrań w zależności od aktualnej potrzeby. Typ podmiany, którym się posługuje nazywany jest '''Rycerzem. Tytania zasłynęła ze swojej umiejętności dokonywania niezwykle szybkich wymian swojego ekwipunku. Ponadto jest jedynym znanym magiem, który potrafi to robić podczas walki. Rozsławiło ją to nie tylko w Magnolii, ale i w całym Królestwie Fiore. Dzięki tej zdolności zyskała przydomek "Tytania".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 14, Strony 9-13 Magia Miecza (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): W wyniku stosowania swojej rycerskiej podmiany Erza opanowała także sztukę władania mieczem. Ten rodzaj magii, jak sam wskazuje, skupia się na użytkowaniu ostrzy. Erza wykorzystuje je do rozmaitych magicznych ataków. Rodzaje miecza są zależne od zbroi, którą akurat ma na sobie, co czyni z niej śmiertelnie niebezpieczną przeciwniczkę podczas bliższych starć. Jednakże, okazało się, że Erza może łączyć różne rodzaje mieczy i zbroi łącząc tym samym różne elementy. Dodatkowo potrafi kierować swoją bronią przy pomocy Telekinezy, co pozwala jej na zadawanie ciosów oponentom znajdującym się poza zasięgiem Tytanii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 14, Strony 11-12 Telekineza: Erza jest także zdolnym użytkownikiem telekinezy. Podczas buntu w Wieży Niebios użyła tej magii, by zaatakować bronią licznych wrogów, jednakże zrobiła to nieświadomie, z powodu szoku spowodowanego śmiercią Roba.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 81, strony 17-19 Najczęściej Erza łączy telekinezę z Magią Miecza, by móc (zdalnie) zaatakować wielu wrogów naraz. Mistrzyni w Szermierce: Erza posiada wielkie umiejętności w korzystaniu z broni białej. Jej zdolności ofensywne pochodzą głównie z jej szermierki, która pozwala Erzie skutecznie korzystać z broni, które zapewnia jej Podmiana. Warto wspomnieć, że szermierka pozwala magini także na przecinanie obiektów niematerialnych (co widać, gdy Erza przecięła się przez Przestrzeń Powietrzną Arii, Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 58, strona 17 i gdy względnie łatwo odbija setki igieł, które zostały na nią nasłane przez EvergreenFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 112, strony 12-13). Ponadto, Erza jest w stanie łatwo przeciąć metal używając do tego tylko ciśnienia powietrza, które stworzyło cięcie jej miecza.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 112, strona 8 Ekspert w Łucznictwie: Zostało ujawnione, że Erza posiada pewne umiejętności w łucznictwie, kiedy ta efektownie przytłoczyła Zaćmionego Sagittariusa, mistrza łucznictwa, w ich rywalizacji.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 Wysoki Intelekt: Erza okazała się być inteligentna i posiadać gruntowną wiedzę o magicznym świecie: była w stanie odgadnąć, dlaczego ludzie z Wyspy Galuny zmieniali się w demony (bądź myśleli, że tak było) już po krótkim okresie czasu przebywania na wyspie,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 45, strony 11-15 oraz odkryć słabości magii Midnighta po zadaniu kilku ataków, za co dostała pochwałę od Jellala Fernandesa.Fairy Tail Manga, Rozdział 155, strona 6-9 Ekspert w Walce Wręcz: Pomimo faworyzowania korzystania z różnych broni, Erza okazała się być wykwalifikowana w walce wręcz. Pomimo, że była związana ze ścianą, była w stanie kopnąć Shô wystarczająco mocno, by ten zemdlał.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 78, strona 18 Była też w stanie zająć Erzę Knightwalker w walce bez broni, gdyż bronie obu kobiet zostały zniszczone wcześniej, atakując ją potężnymi ciosami i wykonując rzuty, by ją odepchnąć.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 193, strony 11-14 Erza jest w stanie także mieszać walkę wręcz ze swoim mieczem, podczas gdy jest w samym środku walki.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 38 Zwiększona Siła: W ostrym kontraście z jej smukłą i kobiecą figurą, Erza posiada bardzo dużą ilość siły fizycznej, dzięki której, jest w stanie podnosić i przeciągać obiekty wielokrotnie przewyższające jej wielkość i ciężar,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 10, strony 10-11 co jest widoczne, gdyż Erza ma nawyk zabierania ze sobą duże ilości bagażu.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 11, strona 5 Była również w stanie jednym atakiem sprawić, by Midnight uderzył w ścianę będącą kilkanaście metrów dalej.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 155, strony 4-5 Ponadto, Erza jest w stanie łatwo przeciąć metal używając do tego tylko ciśnienia powietrza, które stworzyło cięcie jej miecza. Ogromna Kondycja: Erza jest również posiadaczką ogromnej ilości kondycji fizycznej. Po wykorzystaniu całej swojej mocy magicznej podczas jej walki z Azumą, koncentrując ją w jednym cięciu,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 236, strony 14-15 była jeszcze w stanie przyłączyć się do walki z Hadesem, podmieniać różne zbroje i wykonywać ataki razem z członkami swojej drużyny.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 243, strony 8-10 Była też w stanie walczyć przeciwko magowi Jellalowi Fernandesowi, który był jednym z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, tuż po tym, jak pokonała Ikarugę, potężną zabójczynię z gildii Death's Head Caucus. Ogromna Wytrzymałość: Erza również okazała się mieć ogromną ilość fizycznej trwałości: przy pomocy Adamantowej Zbroi, była w stanie przyjąć na siebie ciężar Magicznego Działa - Jupitera, Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 52, strony 6-7 a następnie udać się pokonać Arię, Maga Klasy SFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 58, strony 18-20 i stanąć przed Jose Porlą, mistrzem Gildii Phantom Lord i członkiem Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, po otrzymaniu bardzo krótkiego czasu na odpoczynek.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 64, strony 5-11 Podczas odziania Zbroi Niebianskiego Koła była w stanie przyjąć na siebie działanie dwustu elektrycznych lacrim, mimo faktu, że wystarczy tylko jedna, by zagrozić czyjemuś życiu.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 122, strony 13-18 Kobieta była również w stanie przetrwać dwa uderzenia potężnym atakiem, Terra Clamare a po tym jeszcze walczyć i pokonać Azumę.Fairy Tail Manga. Rozdział 235, strony 5-20 Kolejnym przykładem wytrzymałości Erzy jest fakt, że kobieta wydawała się nie czuć bólu, gdy Ultear Milkovich używała na niej Uwolnienia Drugiego Źródła (trzeba zauważyć, że jej towarzysze, w tym Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel i Juvia Lockser, podczas tego procederu nie mogli chodzić i wili się na podłodze z bólu).Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 264, strony 16 Ponadto trzeciego dnia Wielkich Igrzysk Magicznych, Erza była w stanie walczyć i pokonać setkę potężnych potworów, w tym potwora klasy S, z którym, ponoć, mógłby nie dać sobie rady nawet jeden z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 284, strona 10 Erza była również w stanie wytrzymać niezwykle destrukcyjne zaklęcie Minervy, Yagdo Rigora wychodząc z niego z nieznacznymi uszkodzeniami. Świetny Refleks: Erza posiada bardzo dobry refleks i wysoki stopień sprawności i szybkości. Pomimo bycia poważnie uszkodzona, była w stanie uniknąć wybuchu Jose Porli, balansując się na jednej ręce.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 64, strona 9 Była również w stanie umiejętnie i akrobatycznie uniknąć zaklęć Magii Ciemności Jellala FernandesaFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 93, strona 3, a gdy trącił nią przez ściany Wieży Niebios, ta z łatwością rzuciła się z kilku małych spadających kamieni z powrotem do wieży.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 93, strona 3 Gdy Evergreen strzeliła do niej z zaskoczenia kilkoma promieniami, Erza z łatwością ich uniknęła skacząc w bok.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 112, strona 4 Ogromna Moc Magiczna: Erza, jako mag klasy S, posiada ogromną ilość Magicznej Mocy. Była w stanie przejść przez wiele trudnych walk, poprzez podmianę potężnych zbroi w krótkim odstępie czasu i nie wykazując żadnych oznak zmęczenia. Była również w stanie podmienić strój na Zbroję Cesarza Piorunów i Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła, po czym przyzwać dwieście mieczy, co nie wyczerpało jej magicznej mocy. Ponadto poziom Magicznej Mocy Erzy sprawił, że Neinhart poczuł się nieswojo, obawiając się, że ta ma coś wspólnego z Irene Belserion, najsilniejszą kobietą w Dwunastce Spriggana.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 482, strona 19 Magiczna Moc Erzy ma kolor czerwony.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 99 Ekwipunek Erza posiada około setki różnych typów zbroi,Fairy Tail Manga: Tom 9, Q&A i dwustu różnych typów broni. Erza_Scarlet's_Heart_Kreuz_Armor.png|Zbroja Heart Kreuza Heavens_Wheel_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Niebiańskiego Koła Black_Wing_Armor_4.jpg|Zbroja Czarnego Skrzydła Flame_Empress_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Płomiennej Cesarzowej Gaint_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Giganta Adamintine_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Adamantowa Zbroja_oczyszczenia_full.jpg|Zbroja Oczyszczenia 351px-Erza_Lighting_Empress's_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Cesarza Piorunów Zbroja_lotu.jpg|Zbroja Lotu Robe_of_Yūen.png|Suknia z Yūen 660px-Morning_Star_armor.jpg|Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy 250px-Episode_92_-_Armadura_Fairy.jpg|Zbroja Armadura Wróżki Sea_Empress_Armor.png|Zbroja Królowej Mórz Episode_114_-_Seduction_Armor.png|Zbroja Uwodzenia 439px-Farewell_Armor.jpg|Pożegnalna Zbroja Fairy Tail Erza's_Nakagami_Armor.png|Zbroja Nakagami Erza's_new_armor.png|Przeszywająca Zbroja Erza_defeating_Avatar.png|Zbroja Ostrych Skrzydeł Erza_in_her_Wind_God_Armor.png|Zbroja Boga Wiatru Clothe_Erza.jpg|Strój Czystego Serca Erza's_Bunny_Armor.png|Zbroja Królika * Zbroja Heart Kreuza '(ハートクロス鎧 ''Hāto Kurosu Yoroi): Wykonana przez popularną markę mody, Heart Kreuz to zbroja, której Erza używa na co dzień. Zbroja ta składa się z jednego kawałka metalu, udekorowanego krzywymi liniami i znakiem firmy '''Heart Kreuz, którego prawe i dolne ramię rozciągają się wzdłuż prawej części klatki piersiowej i lewej części tułowia Erzy, a dodany znak Fairy Tail znajduje się pod centralnym punktem tegoż krzyża. *'Zbroja Niebiańskiego Koła '(天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi): Srebrna zbroja płytowa, wyposażona w parę anielskich skrzydeł, napierśnik składający się z florystycznych elementów, zakrywających klatkę piersiową i ozdobnego pasu, zwieńczonego długą, białą spódnicą. Podczas podmienienia tej zbroi, na głowie pojawia się diadem z parą skrzydeł znajdujących się nad uszami. Broń stanowią dwa miecze w dłoni i wiele (do nawet 200) krążących wokół Erzy. **'Lot': Erza w tej zbroi zyskuje zdolność lotu na krótki dystans. **'Przywoływanie Mieczy': Erza w tej zbroi może przywoływać różne ilości mieczy (od dwóch do nawet dwustu). **'Blumenblatt' (天輪・ Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): Erza atakuje przeciwnika z mieczami wirującymi wokoło niej. **'Okrąg Mieczy' (天輪・ Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo): Miecze najpierw szybko wirują wokoło Erzy, a potem atakują jej przeciwników. **'Miecz Trójcy' (天輪・ Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo): Erza atakuje przeciwnika z mieczami ułożonymi w formacji delta. **'Miecz Pentagramu' (天輪・ Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo): Erza dwoma mieczami wykonuje w powietrzu pentagram, który rani przeciwnika. *'Zbroja Czarnego Skrzydła' (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): Czarna zbroja ze srebrnymi elementami. Odsłania brzuch Erzy, ma dość głęboki dekolt, za to wysokie buty. Nie posiada czegoś w rodzaju spodni. Na ramionach ma płyty - ze srebrnymi zdobieniami w kształcie krzyży. Rękawice są dość długie i wąskie, kołnierz wysoki. Wokół pasa przyczepione jest coś w rodzaju metalowej peleryny. Charakterystyczną cechą tej zbroi są skrzydła, przypominające smocze lub nietoperze. **'Lot': Erza, w tej zbroi, zyskuje zdolność lotu na krótki dystans. **'Wzmocnienie Ataku': Gdy Erza przywdzieje tą zbroję, jej ataki stają się silniejsze. **'Księżycowe Mignięcie' (黒羽・月閃, Kureha: Gessen): Erza kieruje się w stronę przeciwnika tnąc go na krzyż. *'Zbroja Płomiennej Cesarzowej '(炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi): Zbroja ta jest ciemnoczerwona z pomarańczowymi i czarnymi domieszkami. Te pierwsze przypominają bardziej płomienie, natomiast ciemniejsze części mają nawiązywać do ciała smoka. Zbroja składa się z trzech części: z napierśnika, rękawic i nagolenników. Napierśnik odkrywa ramiona i uda, wyglądając bardziej jak strój kąpielowy. Rękawice ozdobione są pomarańczowymi elementami przypominającymi pazury. Podobnie ukształtowane są nagolenniki - do kolan czerwone, natomiast powyżej już czarne. Części te są od siebie oddzielone pomarańczowym dodatkiem. Zbroja posiada również parę skrzydeł, podobnych do smoczych. **'Odporność na Ogień': Gdy Erza używa tej zbroi, wtedy ataki ogniem będą na nią o 50% mniej skuteczne (o 50% słabsze). **'Magia Ognia' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Ta zbroja daje Erzie możliwość korzystania z Magii Ognia.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 10 *'Zbroja Giganta' (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest to złota zbroja mająca niejako barbarzyński wygląd, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę futerkowych ozdób. Napierśnik różni się w mandze i anime, ale w obu wersjach widnieje krzyż na brzuchu, medalion podobny kształtem do czterolistnej koniczyny, przymocowany do szyi oraz spódnica zakrywająca górną część nóg, wykonana z blachy i zdobiona futerkowym materiałem. Naramienniki są bardzo duże i ostro wygięte, mają czarne pasy ozdobne oraz jak każda inna cześć futerkowy materiał. Nagolenniki również są zdobione futrem, zarówno w okolicy kolan jak i przy kostkach. Kolana są dodatkowo okryte specjalnymi ochraniaczami z których wyrasta metalowa ozdoba przypominająca skrzydło smoka. Zamiast butów, ma czarne pasy. Zbroja jest zakończona nakryciem głowy z parą dużych metalowych uszu. **'Wzmocnienie Siły Rzutu': Ta zbroja wzmacnia siłę rzutu Erzy. Dzięki niej, Erza mogła zniszczyć "księżyc" na Wyspie Galunie. *'Zbroja Adamantowa' (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): Zbroja w lekko ciemnym kolorze. Pancerz składa się z różnych płyt połączonych w czterech czołowych ozdobach z przodu tuż nad piersiami, pod wysokim kołnierzem pancernym. Poduszki barkowe są bardzo duże, spod nich wystają płytki w kształcie kolców. Rękawice składają są z dużych płyt, by konstrukcja zyskała na mocy blisko nadgarstków Erzy. Do kolczugi dołączono szpikulce z metalu sięgające do górnej części ud, które często stają się celem ataku. Kolana są dobrze chronione, widać na nich dekoracje w kształcie rogów wystających po bokach. Ostatnim elementem zbroi jest hełm z wystającymi kolcami, który osłania górną część głowy i boki twarzy. Tylna część głowy jest odsłonięta. **'Wzmocnienie Obrony': Zbroja ta nieprawdopodobnie zwiększa obronę użytkownika. Była wystarczająco silna, by zatrzymać magiczny promień, atak Magicznego Działa - Jupitera. **'Adamantowa Bariera': Erza łączy obie połówki tarczy, tym samym tworząc barierę. Zaklęcie to było wystarczająco silne, by w pojedynkę zablokować atak z Jupitera.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 23 **'Lot': W tej zbroi, Erza otrzymuje zdolność lotu na krótkie dystanse. *'Zbroja Purgatora' (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): Prawdopodobnie najbardziej "diabelsko" wyglądający strój Erzy. Obraz tej zbroi w anime znacznie różni się od przedstawienia tej zbroi w mandze, w której to jest znacznie bardziej rozbudowana. Napierśnik zdobi wiele zaokrąglonych kolców, a wysoki kołnierz jest znacznie bardziej groźny i ciemny. Jej masywne naramienniki, składające się z trzech płyt umieszczone jedna na drugiej, pokryte są jeszcze większymi kolcami. Rękawice posiadają mniejsze kolce wystające do tyłu, a górne części ramion Erzy są objęte czymś, co wygląda jak pewnego rodzaju kolczuga. Jej nogi są całkowicie pokryte. *'Zbroja Cesarza Piorunów' (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi): Obniża siłę ataku piorunem o 50%. Bardziej przypomina tunikę, niż zbroję. Erza używa w niej halabardy. **'Odporność na Błyskawice': Gdy Erza używa tej zbroi, wtedy ataki błyskawicami będą na nią o 50% mniej skuteczne (o 50% słabsze). **'Magia Błyskawicy' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Erza w tej zbroi może używać Magii Błyskawicy. *'Zbroja Lotu '(飛翔の鎧 Hishou no Yoroi): Przypomina nieco strój geparda z parą uszu na głowie. **'Zwiększona Szybkość': W tej zbroi zwiększa się szybkość Erzy. Może ona wtedy rywalizować z szybkością Erzy Knightwalker, używającej Silfariona. **'Szpon Dźwięku' (飛翔・ Hishō: Sonikku Kurō): Podmieniając na Zbroję Lotu, Erza zbliża się do oponenta i atakuje go cięciami z wielką szybkością.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 314, strona 8 *'Suknia z Yūen' (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): Erza używa halabardy, a sama zbroja jest pięknym kimonem. **'Elastyczne Właściwości': Te zbroja posiada niesamowitą elastyczność, coś, co uniemożliwiło Midnightowi użycie Magii Odbicia na Erzie i tym samym uduszenie jej. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, strona 9. *[[Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy|'Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy']]' '(明星の鎧 Myoujou no Yoroi): **'Fotonowe Ostrze' (光粒子の剣 Hikari Ryūshi no Ken): Erza wystrzeliwuje potężny pocisk energetyczny. *'Zbroja Armadura Wróżki '(his. Aramadura to Zbroja jap. 妖精の鎧 Yousei no Yoroi): Jest to różowy pancerz zawierający różne dekoracje. Naramienniki są złożone z dwóch płyt i ich zakończenie jest ozdobione małymi skrzydłami. Spódnica jest różowo-biała i łączy się z górną częścią zbroi za pomocą pasa. Buty posiadają pierzaste ozdoby. Zbroja jest uzupełniona za pomocą dwóch różowych części znajdujących się na głowie. **'Przeszywający Miecz Wróżki': Po podmianie na Armadurę Wróżki, Erza skupia energię w swoim mieczu i z całą siłą atakuje przeciwnika. Zaklęcie jest na tyle silne, że dzięki niemu zniszczyła najpotężniejszą broń Knightwalker, włócznię Raven. *'Zbroja Królowej Mórz' (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi): Zbroja ta upodabnia Erzę do morskiego stworzenia. **'Odporność na Wodę': Gdy Erza korzysta z tej zbroi, wtedy wodne ataki są dla niej o 50% słabsze, niż normalnie. **'Magia Wody' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Będąc w tej zbroi, Erza może używać Magii Wody. * Zbroja Uwodzenia (誘惑の鎧 Yūwaku no Yoroi): Zbroja, na którą składa się jasny fartuch związany na szyi i plecach, nie do końca zakrywający nagie piersi kobiety. Do tego ma na sobie ciemną bieliznę i długie pończochy sięgające do połowy ud. Zbroja nie posiada butów, a na głowie Erza ma założone nakrycie charakterystyczne dla pokojówek. Jedynym ewidentnym elementem nawiązującym do zbroi są rękawiczki sięgające do połowy ramienia, gdzie są przewiązane wstążkami. Nałokietniki mają kształt serca. * Zbroja Nakagami (天一神の鎧 Nakagami no Yoroi): Jedna z najpotężniejszych zbroi Erzy. Pozwala ona naginać prawa magii według jej woli. ** Nakagami: Światło Gwiazd (天一神・星彩 Nakagami Seisai): Wyposażony w Zbroję Nakagami użytkownik wykorzystuje halabardę i atakuje przeciwnika brutalną siłą.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 322, strona 9 *'Przeszywająca Zbroja': **'Przeszywanie': *'Zbroja Ostrych Skrzydeł': Zbroja ta nie przypomina swoich wyglądem zbroi rycerza, a zwykłą sukienkę. Różnicą jest to, że posiada ona z tyłu przyczepione miecze, które wyglądają jak skrzydła. **'Ostre Skrzydła': Zbroja ta wyposażona jest w miecze, które przez swoje ułożenie przypominają skrzydła. Mogą one działać jako tarcza.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 431, strona 15 Miecze te mogą także "tańczyć" w powietrzu, podobnie do mieczy Zbroi Niebiańskiego Koła, w celu zaatakowania wielu wrogów jednocześnie.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 431, strony 12-13 Według Erzy są one zdolne do zaatakowania wroga bez bezpośredniego kontaktu, omijając cudze mechanizmy obronne (tak jak było w przypadku Jerome i jego miecza).Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 431, strony 17-18 *'Zbroja Boga Wiatru' (風神の鎧 Fūjin no Yoroi): Zbroja, dzięki której Erza może manipulować wiatrem. **'Manipulacja Wiatrem': * Pożegnalna Zbroja Fairy Tail: W przeciwieństwie do większości zbroi, ta jest bardziej rozbudowana w anime niż mandze. W mandze napierśnik jest jasny bez żadnych dodatków, z doczepionym ochraniaczem na talię, przez co przypomina zbroję Hearta Kreuza. Do talii dołączone są dwie, proste wiszące płyty, a miedzy nimi wisi pomarszczona tkanina. Wszystko otacza długa spódnica, sięgająca do kolan Erzy i zakrywająca raczej pozbawione zdobień nagolenniki. Rękawice o długości ramion również są białe, tylko naramienniki posiadają dekoracje w formie skrzydeł, podobnie jak buty. *'Strój Czystego Serca' (清心の衣 Seishin no Koromo): Strój ten składa się z białej sarashi wokół klatki piersiowej i czerwonego hakama ze wzorem podobnym do złotych płomieni. *'Zbroja Królika': Zbroja, która swoim wyglądem przypomina królika. *'Zbroja Samuraja': Erza jest właścicielką typowej, japońskiej Samurajskiej Zbroi, której użyła podczas walki z Zaćmionym Sagittariusem.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 212 *'Truskawkowa Zbroja': Erza posiada unikalną "zbroję", w kształcie ogromnej truskawki. Wydziela ona silny, truskawkowy zapach, zdolny doprowadzić do niej całe stado Wulkanów Leśnych.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 219 Święty Młot: Podczas sagi Klucz Gwieżdzistego Nieba, Erza odbiera tę starożytną broń od Jean-Luc Neville'a, który odkrył ją podczas badań archeologicznych razem z częścią Zegara Nieskończoności.Fairy Tail: Odcinek 145 Młot jest dłuższy niż Erza i ma długą, czarną rączkę w zygzakowatym kształcie. Głowica składa się z szeregu szarych odcinków cylindrycznych z czego ten czołowy jest większy niż reszta. Na przedniej części młot posiada symbol Kościoła Zentopii na białym okrągłym tle. Potrafi on pieczętować zło, chronić swojego właściciela przed skutkami prawdziwego koszmaru oraz rozwiać jego efekty od innych.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 146 Jest on również zdolny do łatwego zerwania łańcuchów Zamku Nieskończoności.Fairy Tail: Odcinek 150 Podczas zdarzenia Pandemonium, młot ten okazał się być przydatny do obrony.Fairy Tail: Odcinek 167 Strzała Poświęcenia: W filmie Fairy Tail: Kapłanka Feniksa, Makarov Dreyar daje Erzie tę starożytną, magiczną broń w celu pokonania Feniksa. Strzała ma trójkątny grot, składający się z ostrego wału i trzech żeber za nim. W przeszłości Kalard wykuł tą broń, w celu zniszczenia magii chroniącej Kamień Feniksa. Sztuczne Oko: Prawe oko Erzy jest sztuczne, jednakże dzięki niemu jest ona odporna na niektóre ataki. Rumak: Erza posiada syntetycznego konia, którego użyła przeciwko Zaćmionemu Sagittariusowi.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 213 Sztuczne Klucze: * Klucz do Zamknięcia Bramy (kiedyś): Zamyka Bramę Strzelca, Sagittariusa.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 208 Walki i Wydarzenia Ciekawostki thumb|Pierwszy projekt Erzy|264x264px *W pierwotnej wersji Mashima nadał Erzie bardziej "dziki" wygląd. Używała włóczni zamiast miecza i zawsze towarzyszyły jej ptaki. Jak Mashima powiedział, chciał stworzyć postać kobiety, której Natsu może się bać.Fairy Tail Manga: Tom 5 Dodatek, Super Uzupełnienie *Podczas Q&A w tomie 9, czytelnik zapytał, która z kobiecych postaci jest liderem w Fairy Tail. Erza natychmiast uznała siebie jako takiego, ale Hiro Mashima powiedział, żeby ludzie wyciągnęli własne wnioski.Fairy Tail Manga: Tom 9, Q&A *W Omake Witamy na Wróżkowych Wzgórzach!, Levy zdradza Lucy, że Erza lubi powieści o tematyce lekko erotycznej.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Witamy na Wróżkowych Wzgórzach!, strona 18 *Podczas wywiadu z reporterem, Erza stwierdziła, że jej ulubionymi potrawami są ciasto truskawkowe i suflet.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 104, strona 9 *Choć popularne jest przekonanie, iż walizki Erzy są wypełnione zapasowymi zbrojami i brońmi, tak naprawdę są one pełne żywności i składników.Fairy Tail Manga: Tom 22, Q&A * W mandze, Erza aktualizuje swoją Zbroję Heart Kreuza po Sadze Wieża Niebios,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 104, strona 4-8 lecz w anime, nosi zaktualizowany projekt od początku. * Erza jest zwyciężczynią konkursu na Miss Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 129, Okładka * Gray uważa, że jest piękna. * Według Jasona z Tygodnika "Czarodziej", statystyki Erzy podczas udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791 to:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Klasy-S Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios